French kiss lesson
by Rieval
Summary: SPOILER ! Duet, épisode 4, saison 2. Le titre résume tout ... Slash ultra light, McKayBeckett pour TELI !


**Titre** : _French kiss lesson_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Note** : pour TELI ! Oui, ma fille, rien que pour toi …

**SPOILER **: Duet, épisode 4, saison 2.

**Rating**: R (mais bon, franchement, c'est juste pour les puritains …).

**Pairing** : MacKay/Beckett (enfin en quelque sorte)

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

_**Résumé de l'épisode**_

_Alors qu'ils se trouvent en mission de reconnaissance sur une planète qui vient d'être dévastée par les wraith, le Docteur Rodney McKay et le Lieutenant Laura Cadman sont capturés par un Dard. Celui-ci est abattu et l'équipe scientifique menée par Zelenka parvient à extraire McKay. Une erreur survient lors de cette récupération : la conscience du lieutenant se trouve prisonnière de l'esprit de l'irritant astrophysicien alors que son corps se trouve toujours coincé dans l'ordinateur du Dard ! Obligés de partager le même corps, McKay et Cadman cohabitent plus ou moins pacifiquement. Cadman, visiblement amoureuse du docteur Beckett, profite de cette situation …Et Mckay se retrouve en train d'embrasser Carson contre son gré ! _

**ooOOoo**

« Alors ? »

Rodney ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le lit d'hôpital près de lui. Elle était allongée sur le côté, se tenant sur un coude, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Alors quoi. »

Sa réponse était sortie un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il était fatigué et après avoir passé les dernières 48 heures avec Cadman (1) _dans sa tête_, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de continuer _en face à face_ cette conversation.

« Vous en avez pensé quoi ? »

« J'ai pensé quoi, de quoi ? Vous pourriez être un peu plus explicite, oh, et puis, non, surtout ne me préciser rien, en fait si vous pouviez juste … »

« Les _baisers_, Rodney, les _baisers_. »

GENIAL ! Cette femme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier en public. Déjà sur cette malheureuse planète dévastée par les wraith, c'est elle qui avait annoncé à Beckett qu'il sortait avec Katie Brown (2).

Il serra les dents et se retourna, tentant d'ignorer Cadman.

« Rodddddnnnneyyyy. »

Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Là au moins, il pouvait ignorer sa voix ! Il se demandait en fin de compte s'il avait fait le bon choix en lui permettant de revenir.

« RODNEY ! »

Il se releva brusquement sur son lit pour lui faire face.

« QUOI ! Et alors, quoi avec ses baisers, hein ! »

Cadman haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu.

« Comment c'était ? »

Bon sang, cette fille était incroyable !

Rodney ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou tout simplement honteux.

Furieux pour avoir été utilisé contre son gré. Pirater. Un peu comme un ordinateur. Cadman avait tout simplement _pirater_ son corps, utilisant celui-ci pour … il frissonna, pour ses besoins personnels. Et il ne parlait de son besoin de courir un marathon avant d'aller se coucher !

Honteux pour s'être comporter comme un imbécile, avec Katie d'abord et puis avec Carson. O mon Dieu ! Il avait embrassé Carson devant une vingtaine de personnes ! Dont Elisabeth et John. Ses deux chefs directs.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Okay, c'était clair. La honte emportait la victoire, haut la main, sur la colère. Dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, il s'enfermerait dans ses quartiers et ne sortirait plus jamais. Ou alors juste de nuit, pour aller dans son laboratoire. Oui, c'est ça il deviendrait un scientifique nocturne.

Cadman le regardait toujours.

Il soupira.

« Et comment le saurais-je, puisqu'à ce moment là, c'est vous qui …, » il hésita un moment, faisant de grands gestes de la main.

« … était aux commandes ? »

Il soupira.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Avouer que je vous ai donné un sacré coup de main. »

« UN SACRE COUP DE MAIN ! Vous plaisantez j'espère. »

« Rodney, vous ne comprenez rien aux femmes. En fait, vous ne comprenez pas grand chose aux relations humaines d'une manière générale, quant aux relations amoureuses … Ce dîner aurait été une catastrophe sans moi et vous le savez bien. Reconnaissez que je vous ai sauvé la mise sur ce coup là. »

« Et la présence du Docteur Beckett ? C'était pour que je me sente plus en confiance peut-être ? »

Elle sourit.

« Ahhh, non. Ca c'était juste pour moi. »

Rodney se sentait humilié. C'est vrai que ces relations amoureuses tournaient court assez rapidement, enfin, pour celles qui tournaient. La plupart du temps c'était le fiasco total. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Et encore moins raconté à une … femme !

Et savoir que Cadman l'avait utilisé pour pouvoir flirter en toute impunité avec Carson … Ca c'était la goutte d'eau …

Il se retourna et cette fois refusa de répondre à la jeune femme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Beckett vint les rejoindre.

« Bien Lieutenant, vous allez pouvoir retourner dans vos quartiers. Le dernier IRM montre un cerveau en pleine santé ! »

« Heu, et moi ? »

Carson se tourna vers Rodney.

« Ahhh. Là c'est une autre histoire. » Il reprit rapidement lorsqu'il vit Rodney pâlir. « Non, votre cerveau va bien, mais votre corps a subi un trauma important et je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici cette nuit. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire d'autres convulsions. »

« Oh. Okay. Juste ce soir. »

« Oui, Rodney juste cette nuit. »

L'infirmerie était un lieu vraiment calme. Enfin, quand il n'y avait personne. Rodney se rappelait qu'elle était pleine à craquer lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par les wraith (3).

Il soupira. Le sommeil l'évitait. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun mal à dormir. Il s'allongeait, fermait les yeux et hop, bonjour le pays des rêves ! Mais là, il ne cessait de tourner et de tourner dans son lit. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ces espèce de civières à roulettes des lits !

Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du bureau de Carson.

Rodney savait que Beckett travaillait sur l'enzyme Wraith. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir de sauver le Lieutenant Ford (4).

Il soupira une fois encore. Cette fois on aurait dit un véritable grognement.

La porte du bureau de Carson s'ouvrit.

« Hey Rodney. Un problème ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Carson le fixa un moment.

« Le stress des évènements des derniers jours … Vous verrez demain tout ira mieux. Vous voulez que je vous donne quelque chose pour vous endormir ? »

Rodney hésita un instant.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Carson lui adressa un petit sourire lui tapota l'épaule et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Carson ! »

Celui-ci se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

« Rodney. »

« Heu, je … je voulais … m'excuser, pour, vous savez pour, » Il faisait de grands gestes indiquant son corps et celui de Carson.

« Oh, _ça_. Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, c'est déjà oublié. »

Ouf, Rodney se sentait soulagé et … _déjà oublié_ ! Comment ça déjà oublié ?

Rodney devait faire une drôle de tête parce que Carson revint vers lui.

« Oui, franchement, ce n'était pas grand-chose, allez essayez de dormir, d'accord ? »

_Pas grand-chose_ !

« Mais … »

Carson se retourna.

« Oui, quoi encore Rodney ? »

« _Je_ vous ai embrassé. »

« Heu, oui, en effet. Mais je vous l'ai dit ce n'était rien … »

_Rien_ !

Cette fois Rodney explosa.

« COMMENT CA CE N'ETAIT RIEN ! JE VOUS AI EMBRASSE, CE N'EST PAS RIEN ET CA NE PEUT CERTAINEMENT PAS ETRE _OUBLIABLE_ ! »

Il s'arrêta net. O mon Dieu ! Il ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il venait de dire. Seulement, le problème c'est que depuis quelques jours tout le monde semblait considérer que ces talents se limitaient à l'astrophysique.

En un mot, il se sentait horriblement vexé.

Carson le regardait sans savoir visiblement quoi faire.

« Je … je sais _comment_ embrasser. »

Rodney avait tout du gamin en train de bouder.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr Rodney. Vous avez une technique, heu, comment dirais-je, très … _personnelle_, oui, c'est ça. Allez maintenant dormez.»

« Très personnelle ? J'ai une tactique très personnelle ! Carson ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! »

« Bon sang, Rodney vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire, tout ça pour un petit baiser de rien du tout … »

« Ce n'était pas un petit baiser de _rien du tout_ ! C'était un baiser _fougueux_ et _passionné_ et … »

Et, il fut obligé de se taire.

Une bouche venait de se plaquer contre la sienne, des mains venaient de se glisser dans ses cheveux, une langue agile explorait son palais et tout ses sens venaient brutalement de voler en éclat.

Lorsque les lèvres de Carson quittèrent enfin les siennes, Rodney resta un moment la bouche ouverte, le souffle un peu coupé.

Carson s'approcha du bord du lit et inscrivit quelque chose sur le relevé qui se trouvait là.

« Bien maintenant que nous avons clairement établi ce qu'était un baiser, je vais vous donner un léger sédatif et vous allez dormir un peu, d'accord ? »

Rodney était incapable de parler. Il suivit des yeux l'écossais qui regagnait son bureau.

Le Lieutenant Cadman avait peut-être raison après tout. Il avait besoin de leçon. Et il venait de trouver le professeur idéal.

Il espérait juste que pour une fois, il n'assimilerait pas cette technique trop facilement.

Il aimerait pouvoir prendre plusieurs leçons. Des dizaines de leçons.

**Fini ! Alors, ça t'a plu Téli ?**

(1) Le Lieutenant Laura Cadman, jeune femme énergique et pleine d'humour, se retrouve coincée dans le subconscient de McKay.

(2) Le Docteur Katie Brown est la petite rousse qui invite Rodney à dîner et avec qui il échange un mémorable baiser !

(3) Episode The siège/Le siège (1, 2 et 3).

(4) Hummm, bon voilà en bref, Ford a été touché par un wraith mais le processus n'a pas été complété. Le Wraith est mort avant d'avoir pu le consommer. Le problème c'est qu'il avait déjà relâché dans le sang de Ford l'enzyme qui permet au wraith de vider les humains de leur force vitale. Il devient vite apparent que cette enzyme est devenue comme une drogue pour Ford … Voilà je vous en dis pas plus … Visitez le site de Stargate Atlantis Réunion !


End file.
